


I'll wait till this flower blooms

by wolfgirl5618



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More tags will be added later on, Slow Burn, death?, flower disease (NOT HANAHAKI DISEASE), im a soft hearted person so im not the best at angst hsksksk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl5618/pseuds/wolfgirl5618
Summary: Monsters have arrived on the surface! Things are a little awkward and slow. Most people don't really like them, others are fascinated or curious. It was time, Bee moved to her new home and has a roommate. No... not just, uhm, any normal roommate. A skeleton, a skeleton. monster. Ooooh boi, let's hope things go well with this horrid flower virus.





	I'll wait till this flower blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! It's wolfgirl again, I decided to make a OCxSans fanfic. I have done one before in the past, but it was... shit. In all honesty... So, I'm trying again with better writing skills!

Now, before we start I shall show you'll get a better idea of what everyone looks like, might update some time for specific chapters that might have different outfits.  
  
"Bee"

Sans  
  
Papyrus  



End file.
